


A New Chance

by Lexi76



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi76/pseuds/Lexi76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to What are the Chances, A New Chance tells the story of Steven Hackett and Lex Shepard prior to her joining the Alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death and the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have been imagining this connection for a long time, it wasn't until I wrote chapter 25 of What are the Chances that I felt the need to actually write out this prequel and publish it. This prequel serves a couple of purposes to me. It gives Steven Hackett a bigger role, and I just love the Admiral! And it further explains my Shepard's behavior. It's a short story, and I don't plan for it to be more than ten chapters. I hope you like it.

**New York, 2146**

 

He watched as his mother's casket was slowly lowered into the ground. He hated the thought of her being in the dark by herself, she'd never liked the dark. He knew it was a silly thought, he was old enough to understand that she wasn't in there. That it was just her body, and she was gone. She didn't feel anything anymore, not even scared. And he'd never feel her again either, she'd never hug him again. He felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the older man's face. He was looking at the casket, too. He looked sad, and that surprised Steven. His mother had always talked about how stern a man his grandfather was, although she never spoke badly of him. Although she had grown up the child of a well to do family, she had insisted on raising him on her own, without any help from her parents. She said it was because she wanted him to have a different life than she had, she wanted him to be happy. Steven always thought he would have figured out a way to be happy and rich, but he loved his mother, so he never complained.

"Come along son, it's time to go." His grandfather said as he led him away from the grave. They walked to the car, and rode back his grandparent's house in silence. Steven looked at his grandparents. His grandfather was a tall man, his hair was all grey, so Steven had no idea what color is had been naturally. His eyes were blue, like his and his mother's, but that was the only similarity he saw between them. Now his grandmother was different. His mother had looked exactly like her. Even at her age, which Steven didn't know for sure, she was beautiful. Her hair was blonde, but she probably colored it like his mom did and her eyes were a bright emerald green. But although she shared the same features as his mother, she was nothing like her. Where his mother had been kind and warm, his grandmother was cold and distant. She'd barely said a few words to Steven since he'd arrived in New York, and she'd never touched him. Steven's mother never talked about his grandmother at all, and he had been surprised when he found out she was still alive. His grandfather was a quiet man, but Steven could see the kindness in his eyes. He saw no kindness in his grandmother's eyes, and that made him miss his mother even more.

They pulled up to the house, well no, it wasn't a house. It was a mansion. Steven had never seen anything like it, except on vids. He'd been there a couple of days already, and hadn't even seen all of it yet. As they walked up to the door it was opened by Marcus, the butler. Steven still couldn't get over that one. When they were finally inside, Steven heard his grandmother speak for the first time that day. He kept forgetting what she sounded like, that's how often she'd spoken around him.

"Marcus, make sure the boy is bathed and fed. And that his bags are packed for the trip tomorrow." She was taking off her gloves and handing them over to Marcus as she spoke.

"I can take a bath on my own, you know. I'm twelve, not two."

"Of course, you can."

"And where are we going? I didn't know we were going on a trip?" He'd just arrived from Argentina, and that had been a long enough trip for him. All he wanted to do was get some sleep and not have to go anywhere. He felt like he'd done nothing but move around since his mother had gotten sick.

"We are not going anywhere. You will be going to the Washington Alliance Training Academy, your new school."

Now that he didn't mind. He'd always loved school, not that that was a popular opinion to have in his old neighborhood, but he hadn't cared. "Okay, but why do I need my bags for school?"

His grandmother was already walking away, apparently having decided she'd already given him all the information he needed. He looked at his grandfather. "Son, Washington Academy is a boarding school. You'll be living there."

"But I just got here." Not even here two days and they wanted to get rid of him. Didn't they care about him at all? Sure, they didn't know each other, but he was their grandchild. He was beginning to understand why his mother had left. He couldn't imagine someone like her, who was always smiling and singing…always happy, living in a house like this. With someone like his grandmother.

"It's for the best son. You'll live at the Academy during the school year and you'll spend your summers with us. Your mother went to boarding school as a child, and she loved it." His grandfather put his hand on Steven's shoulder again. Steven was sure that was the only way he knew how to express any comfort or support, and as little as it was, he appreciated it.

"She went to this one?" His mother had never mentioned going to a military school.

"No, no she went to an all girl's school. Your mother would have been miserable in military school." Steven was surprised by the small smile that appeared on his grandfather's face as he remembered his mother. "No, I chose this because I was a military man myself, and I had a look at your school records. You are a very intelligent young man, and I think you'll do well at Washington."

Steven wasn't sure what to think. But the thought of spending his days in this huge mansion with just his grandfather and grandmother for company didn't seem that thrilling, so maybe this would work. "Okay, I guess I can try it."

"Good, good. I know this is for the best." His grandfather said as he walked away.

* * *

**New York City, 2152**

 

"Hey Hackett, I am shocked! Sh...Shocked I say!" Mason stumbled around a few of his friends to reach him. "You, young man, are drunk off your ass!"

"I am not! Yet!" Steven laughed, as he threw his arm over his friend's shoulder. "But I'm getting there!"

He was almost there in fact, and was having the time of his life. (And why shouldn't I?) He'd finally graduated from the academy a couple of months ago, and tomorrow he was off to boot camp. He'd spent the last six years of his life working his ass off at school and spending his summers miserable back at his grandparent's home. Because that's what it was, their home, it had never been his. And he planned on never seeing it again.

"Well don't get too drunk, she's back." Mason pointed towards the door of the bar. Steven looked over and smiled.

Standing at the entrance the sexiest girl in the bar, she might not have been beautiful, but she made up for it with a killer body. Not that she was ugly, no she was pretty, too. Lizzy was a goddess, or a devil, he wasn't sure. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green dress that Steven swore she'd painted on. "Damn that girl is trouble."

Mason laughed. "She sure is, but I bet she's worth it."

"You'd win that one." He replied as he walked up to meet her at the door. "Lizzy, you look hot!"

"Why, Steven Hackett you say the most romantic things! My Romeo." She smiled at him and he felt a stirring in his pants. He'd been after her for months, and she'd done nothing but string him along, before they'd finally started seeing each other a month ago. He was sure she was just after him because he had money. He had no illusions about them being the real thing or any such nonsense. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't like anything about her, except for the fact that she liked to have fun. That was fine with him. He had no interest in falling in love. He had plans for his life, and meeting someone and getting married were not a part of them. He was a good looking man, and he'd never had any trouble getting a date. Mason liked to say that Steven could get laid in a room full of nuns. He hadn't tested that theory, but he thought he might be right. Right now, though Lizzy was keeping him entertained in and out of bed, and that was good enough.

"If you wanted romance, you should have gone for Mason." He took her by the arm and led her to the dance floor. The song was slow and perfect for getting close, and he didn't hesitate. Pulling her tightly against him as they slowly swayed side to side. He lowered his face to her neck and placed a few kisses along her collarbone and up to her ear. He raised his lips and whispered in her ear. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow, why don't we just get out of here now and go back to your place?"

"I know, and I plan on giving you a proper farewell. But first we are going to dance." She pressed herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not stupid, Steven. I know we aren't going to see each other after this. Let me enjoy it while it lasts."

He pulled himself back so he could look at her face. He was taken aback by the sad look in her eyes. Had he been wrong about her? Did she actually have feelings for him? (What does it matter? I'm leaving tomorrow, and she's right. I'm not coming back.) Regardless, he felt a sudden pang of guilt when he looked into her green eyes. He had a sudden thought of his mother, and remembered the same sadness in her eyes when she'd realized she was dying. When she realized she was leaving him alone. He'd tried his best to make her feel better, to promise her he'd be okay. He couldn't bare another set of green eyes look at him like that. He didn't love her, but that wasn't her fault. "Alright Lizzy, tonight we dance until you've had your fill. Whatever you want."


	2. Death and the Future

**New York, 2169**

 

"Sir, your grandmother's executor has arrived and is waiting for you in the Library."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'll be there in a minute." Steven got up from behind his grandfather's desk. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to sit there, maybe because he'd never done so while the man was alive. His grandfather had died only a year ago, and now his grandmother was gone too. Although his grandfather's passing had affected him, he couldn't say the same about his grandmother. That should have bothered him, but it didn't. He'd given up long ago trying to make a connection with her. She just wasn't that type of person. Now he was truly alone. He had no other family to speak of. He was thirty-five years old and he'd never gotten married or had any children. How could he, he was married to the Alliance. He was a Major now. He'd risen through the ranks faster than anyone ever had. And he had plans on rising higher still. Not much room for family in his life. He didn't regret the choices he'd made, still…he had to admit, now that there was no one else he could call family, he did feel the loneliness of it. But thirty-five was still young, and he could still do something about that. Later. He walked out of the room and headed to the library.

* * *

"Who the hell is Alexandra Shepard?" Steven was confused. His grandmother had left half of her fortune to a complete stranger.

"I'm not sure, but your grandmother added her to the will sixteen years ago. The money is to go into a trust, which will be released to her on her eighteenth birthday."

"Her eighteenth birthday? How old is this person?"

"It says here she was born April 11th, 2153. So she'll be sixteen next month."

Steven was stumped. Why would his grandmother add a baby to her will? "Do you think she could be my grandfather's child? Could he have had an affair?" He didn't even consider the possibility of it being his grandmother's, he knew she had decided shortly after his mother had been born that she would never give birth again, and had taken measures to ensure it. He really couldn't picture his grandfather having an affair, but he wouldn't have blamed the man if he did. That would mean he had an aunt. A younger aunt, but still. Family.

"It's a possibility, I guess. But then, I'd imagine your grandfather would have added her to his will."

"Maybe he didn't know? Whatever the reason, I want to meet her."

"Sir, I assure you, the will is iron clad. You cannot change it."

"What? I don't care about the will, she can have it all for all I care. I just want to meet her. She's family." (I'm not alone.)

"Alright, let me see what information I have about her." The executor looked through the files from his grandmother's estate. "Ah, here it is. Her name is Alexandra Shepard. She lives in New York City. Born April 11, 2153 to Elizabeth Shepard and, well there's no name listed under the father. You might be right about your grandfather, sir."

"What's her address?"

* * *

 

Steven stood outside the door of an apartment in one of the dingiest buildings he'd ever seen. Which made sense, because he was currently in one of the oldest slums in the city. But he'd checked the address three times already, and he was at the right place. He couldn't believe this is where that poor girl lived. Why had his grandmother allowed it, if she was going to leave her so much money, why hadn't she provided for her while she was alive? First thing he would do is get her the hell out of this shit hole. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Some woman yelled from the other side of the door. "If you're selling, I ain't buying. And if you're buying, I ain't carrying, come back later."

(Charming.) "Ma'am, I'm here to neither buy or sell anything. I'm looking for Elizabeth Shepard and her daughter, Alexandra Shepard."

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Steven Hackett. I…" He stopped talking as the door was suddenly swung open. In front of him was a thin woman. She looked about ten years older than him. She seemed nervous and jumpy, her eyes darting around him as if expecting someone to jump out form the shadows. Her hair was long but thinning. Her face was covered in sores, and Steven worried she might have some sort of illness. Hopefully not a contagious one.

"What did you say?"

"I, ah, I said my name is Steven Hackett, ma'am. I'm looking for the Shepard family. Do they live here?"

"Oh my god, it's actually you! After all this time, why are you here? What do you want?"

"Excuse me? I don't understand, do we know each other? Did my grandfather mention me?"

"Your grandfather? I never met him. Did meet your grandmother though. Evil bitch kicked me out of her house, wouldn't even see Lex after she was born. And she wouldn't tell me how to get in touch with you."

"Me? Why would she? Look, my grandmother was not an easy woman to get along with, but even I understand why she wouldn't want to meet her husband's love child." He couldn't believe he had just said that. Looking at this woman in front of him, he couldn't imagine his grandfather going anywhere near her.

"Her husband's what? What the fuck are you talking about Steven? Lex is your kid!"

"Mine? I don't…I don't understand. I don't even know you." He looked at her again, more closely now than he had when she first opened the door. It had been years since he'd been in New York. In fact, it had been sixteen years since he'd been back in the city for more than a day. But he'd never seen this woman before, he was sure he'd remember if he'd gone out with a woman like her. Hell sixteen years ago he'd been a kid, just eighteen years old. He'd been with a lot of women then, but if he recalled correctly the only woman he'd been with during the time that the child would have been conceived was…Lizzy. "Your name is Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Are you really going to pretend you don't remember me?" She moved closer to him, grabbing his shirt. "How about a reminder?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away from him, as he fought the sick feeling when her smell reached his nose. He was pretty sure she hadn't bathed in days. Maybe longer. How could this be the same woman? It couldn't. He held on to her wrists and looked into her eyes. Green eyes. "Lizzy?"

"The one and only, Romeo."

Steven was going to be sick. Lizzy had never been beautiful but this thing in front of him barely resembled her. How had this happened? And, gods, he'd gotten her pregnant? This woman had raised a child? His child? "Lizzy, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You got me knocked up and left! I never heard from you again."

"I had no idea."

"Right. And I'm supposed to believe that, rich boy? I went to your grandparent's house. I told that bitch that I was going to have your baby and she threw me out! She wouldn't even let me know how to get in contact with you!"

"Lizzy, I didn't know. I had no idea. I just found out today, when they read the will. Trust me, if I would have known…I…" He didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what he would have done. He didn't care about her then, and he certainly hadn't wanted a family or a child. Would he have chosen to abandon her, like his grandmother had?

"Will?" Lizzy's demeanor changed then. The anger disappeared from her face and was replaced with what he assumed she meant as a sweet smile. It was hard to tell with all the missing teeth.

"Yes, my grandmother left a trust for your…our daughter. That's how I found out. Well that's how I found out she existed, I had no idea she was mine."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much did she leave her?" Lizzy had a hungry look in her eyes, and Steven felt another wave of repulsion hit him. This time at the thought of a child being raised by the woman in front of him.

"It's a sizable amount, in a trust, so she can't touch it until she's 18."

He saw her smile fade, then quickly return. "But, you're here now. And you know, and you have to do your part! I've been taking care of her by myself for sixteen years, you owe me!"

"I'll make up for the time you've had to struggle on your own, Lizzy. But I want to see her. Is she here?"

Lizzy looked nervous again, and pulled the door in closer so that most of the apartment was blocked from his view. "Uh, no, she's not here right now. She's at school."

"Okay, then tonight. I want to see her, tonight."

"No. Not tonight, tomorrow. You can see her tomorrow."

"Why can't I see her tonight, Lizzy? What are you hiding?" A feeling of dread was coming over him. He was getting worried for this child, his child.

"Because I have to talk to her first. This isn't going to be easy for her, you know. Having her father show up out of the blue. She's just a kid."

Steven suddenly felt guilty. "Of course, you're right, I'm sorry. Tomorrow then. I'll be here at eight, how's that?"

"No, not here, I'll send you an address." She pushed him away from the door and slammed it shut. He was left staring at it. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Mommy Dearest

Lex was lounging by the pool, a drink in her hand. She'd just gotten back into the city the night before and her only plans for the day were to sit in this spot and do nothing. Well nothing but drink, she was definitely going to drink. Nikko was going to be gone the whole day too, so that was a bonus. It was rare when she got some time to herself, especially since they'd put in the L3 implant a year ago. Nikko wanted her with him wherever he went, not only as muscle, but as a tool. The biggest rumor about biotics was that they could read people's minds, and Nikko was happy to let anyone he dealt with believe it. As the leader of one of the biggest gangs in the city, having a biotic on a leash was a gold mine for him. She didn't know why he'd let her stay home today, but she wasn't complaining.

"You let me in or I'm calling the cops! You hear me?" Lex sat up as she heard someone yelling from inside the house. She didn't recognize the voice, and she wondered who would be stupid enough to threaten to call the cops in Nikko's house. She got up and walked to the backdoor, curious to see who it could be. "That's my daughter in there, and I have rights!"

Lex couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was standing right in front of her, at her front door. She'd never spoken to the woman before, but she knew who she was. She remembered seeing her sometimes at her grandparent's house when she was growing up. And later in the neighborhood. Although they lived in the city, theirs was a small neighborhood and everybody knew who's kid she was. She'd seen her mother a few times, but the woman had never made an effort to talk to her, so she hadn't seen a reason to bother with her either.

The woman looked over and spotted her. "Lex! Lex tell this asshole to let me in, tell him who I am."

"And who would that be?"

"I'm your mother!"

"Really? My mother? Why do I suddenly have a mother now? After sixteen years? What do you want, Lizzy?"

"I'm so sorry baby, I really am. I know I messed up. Let me in, and I'll explain everything to you. I promise!"

(Oh, this should be good for a laugh.) "Sure, why not? Let her in Mike."

The guard at the door gave her a questioning look. "You sure? I don't think Mr. Nikko would like it."

"Well I could give a shit. Just let her in." The big man sighed, and stepped back letting the older woman walk past him and into the living room. Lizzy made a move to sit down, but Lex stopped her. "No, let's sit outside. One thing is letting you into the house, Nikko would go nuts if I let you sit in his precious living room. Come on." Lex sat back down on her deck chair and motioned for Lizzy to take the one next to her.

"You look good, Lex. Nikko's taking good care of you, right? I knew this would be the best place for you, that's why I let him take you in."

Lex laughed. "Yeah, he's a regular Daddy Warbucks, Lizzy. Thanks so much, for that!"

Lizzy fidgeted in her chair, she hadn't stopped moving her leg since she'd sat down. "Well good, good."

(Apparently she has no concept of sarcasm.)

"I knew he would. That's why I didn't say anything when he moved you in. I knew he'd take care of you."

"Yeah, that's why you didn't say anything. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the money he threw at you. How long did that last you, Lizzy? A year? A few months?"

"Hey, I'm your mother, you can't talk to me that way!"

"Oh please, don't try to walk in here after all this time and pull that shit with me. I'm not some sentimental idiot, Lizzy. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself, and if you're here now it's because you need something. So out with it, what do you want?"

"Well see, that's where you're wrong. I'm here for you, 'cause I have some news. Your father wants to meet you."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lizzy? How high are you? Jimmy died years ago."

"Jimmy? Jimmy wasn't your dad."

Now that got Lex's attention and she looked over at Lizzy. "If Jimmy wasn't my dad, then who was?"

"He's a soldier. We were dating for a few months before he shipped out. I didn't find out I was knocked up until after he was gone. And I couldn't find him to let him know. But now he found us, Lex and he wants to meet you!"

Lex sat up. "He found us? He came looking for me?" Someone actually came looking for her. "What does he want? Nikko isn't going to give him anything."

"No, no he doesn't want anything from Nikko. He wants to see you."

She eyes Lizzy suspiciously. "And what's in it for you? And don't lie to me, Lizzy, I swear to god you'll regret it."

"He's rich. Like old money rich. His grandmother just died and left you a bunch of money. 'Course, you can't touch it till you're eighteen, but he still owes us for all those years he wasn't there, and you are still a minor. So he's gotta pay."

Lex could practically see the greed flowing from Lizzy. Of course, it was about money. Why else would she had bothered to come see her? "I don't need money, Lizzy." She laid back down on her chair.

"Of course you do! Just think, you could go where ever you want."

Lex thought about that. To be able to leave all this behind, leave Nikko. She'd have to be rich to do that, because Nikko would never stop looking for her. "Fine, but still if the old lady left me the money in a trust, I'll get it at eighteen regardless. I don't have to meet anyone." She didn't want to meet this man. Any one that would go near a woman like Lizzy couldn't be worth shit.

"Don't be a greedy bitch, Lex. I need this money."

"Fuck you, Lizzy. I could give a shit, just ask him for it. Like you said, he owes you, right?"

"But he isn't going to give me nothing if I don't let him see you. Look, all you gotta do is meet him tomorrow. We pretend we're some happy little family and he'll pay up. Then you don't gotta see me again."

Lex laughed. "Oh my god, he thinks I live with you, doesn't he? He thinks you raised me. That poor sucker, he doesn't have a clue."

"Hey, I tried, I did the best I could by you."

Lex was up in a flash, her hands on Lizzy's arms, pulling her up to face her. "The best you could? You used me as an experiment in the womb, so you could make some money. Then you dropped me at that nightmare house when that didn't work. I lived with those bastards for eight years. And I know you know what that was like for me. Then that foster home, not as bad as your parents, but still crap. I lived on the streets for years. You did shit for me, Lizzy." She pushed Lizzy away from her. "This here, this is all me. I'm the one that went through the fucking hell to get the biotic powers, I'm the one that spent another year of hell training and then had this thing surgically implanted in my fucking head. And I'm the one that has to spend each night lying next to Nikko, because he figures since he's put so much money into me, he might as well get the most out of it."

Lizzy was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried. I wanted to be a good mother. I went to Steven's house and I tried to get his grandmother to tell me where he was, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even give me money to help take care of you, and they had the money. Then I met Jimmy, and he promised to take care of me, he said we could make enough money to take care of all three of us if we did the eezo thing. So I let them expose me to that stuff and even took the red sand, 'cause I thought maybe it would help, but nothing happened. And then Jimmy, he said he would leave me if I kept you. I couldn't lose him."

"Get out, Lizzy."

"I need this, damn it. You can't do this to me, you have to help. We're family, we're blood. You just gotta pretend for a little bit, that's all. Then I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Lex didn't believe her. She knew if she did this for Lizzy, she'd want to keep on doing it until she bled that man dry. She didn't know what he was like, if he deserved it or not, but she didn't want to keep dealing with her. There was only one thing she could do. "Okay, Lizzy. I'll help you. Just once, I'll do this and I never see you again. Deal?"

"Yes! Yes, never again, I promise." She was smiling now, her tears miraculously gone. "I told him we'd have dinner tomorrow. We'll go someplace outside of the neighborhood. We'll…"

"No, has to be tonight. Nikko won't be around, and he won't want to let me go anywhere out of the neighborhood alone when he's back."

"Fine, fine, he wanted it to be tonight anyways. I'll call him. You put on something nice. Something that makes you look like a kid. Make a good impression."

Lex smiled. (Oh, I plan to make an impression.)


	4. Not a Child

Steven couldn't recall ever being as nervous as he was now. He'd volunteered for the riskiest missions and fought in the First Contact War, but that all paled in comparison to meeting his own child. He'd been relieved when he'd left Lizzy's apartment earlier that day, knowing he'd have at least another twenty-four hours to get use to the fact he had a child before having to actually meet her. But then Lizzy had called him a couple of hours ago and told him Alexandra wanted to meet him tonight. He'd almost backed out. In fact, in the past two hours, he'd been tempted to call the whole thing off at least three times. Actually, he was thinking of getting up from the table and walking out when he saw Lizzy walk into the restaurant. She looked better than she had that morning. Clean, at least. She'd put her hair up in a bun, and had put on a dress. It was a few sizes too big and it looked like it was meant to hug curves she no longer had, but it was definitely an improvement. Steven was surprised when she walked up to the table alone. A sense of disappointment hit him as he thought that maybe his daughter had changed her mind.

"Hello Steven! Isn't this place great? I haven't eaten here in ages!" Lizzy practically shouted across the room as she walked up to the table. Steven was pretty sure Lizzy had never eaten at this restaurant before, and that she'd only been allowed inside because she'd mentioned his name.

"Good evening, Lizzy. Where's Alexandra, why isn't she with you?"

"Oh she'll be here soon, don't you worry. She's just coming from a friend's house, you know how kids are."

Just then Steven heard a low whistle from one of the men at a nearby table. It was actually a table made up of a group of men, and they currently were all paying attention to something by the entrance. "Damn!" "Are you kidding me? She cannot be for real?" "Oh, give me one hour with that sweetness!" "An hour? More like ten minutes, John!" Steven couldn't help himself, and his curiosity made him follow the men's line of sight. He saw a woman standing by the host stand. Well first he saw her legs. They were hard to miss. Long beautiful legs topped by possibly the shortest skirt he had ever seen. As she turned towards the rest of the restaurant, he was surprised to see that her blouse was made of possibly less material than the skirt, a long open slit running down the front. Steven blushed, suddenly feeling like a dirty old man, which surprised him. He'd never had issues staring at a beautiful young woman before. (God, is this what it's like being a father?) But it was when he finally reached her face that he was really surprised. He was looking straight into his mother's eyes. The woman (no that's not a woman, that's a girl) in front of him was an exact copy of his mother. He'd seen many pictures of her when she was younger, and it was like she'd just stepped out of one. She was walking towards him now, and Steven stood up to greet her as she reached the table. She seemed surprised by his act of politeness and gave him a smile that almost blew him away. His mother's smile. He heard another whistle from one of the men at the table and turned to glare at them. They saw the anger in his eyes, and quickly lowered their gazes back to their own table.

"Wow, now that was impressive." Lex had heard the men leering at her as she walked in. It hadn't bothered her, she was used to it by now. Nikko always had her dress like this. She hadn't been able to see the look the tall man in front of her had given the men, but it had certainly worked.

Steven turned back to look at her. She sounded just like his mother, too. If he'd had any doubts that Alexandra would be his daughter, they were gone now. "Alexandra, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Major Steven Hackett." He held out his hand, and he was surprised once more when he took it, feeling the familiar tingle of biotics from her. He'd met several biotics recently as the Alliance worked to recruit them.

"Well major, you are not at all what I expected." She smiled at him as he stepped forward and pulled a chair out for her. "How'd you pull this off, Lizzy?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Lex. And I don't like your tone young lady!"

Steven sat down and looked at the two women. There was clearly something wrong between them. Alexandra was looking at Lizzy with disgust, and Lizzy just looked scared.

"Oh please, Lizzy, give it up." Lex turned to look at her…father. He was a handsome man. And she admitted that she noticed some similarities between them. He seemed to have class and he seemed completely appalled by Lizzy, so she just couldn't understand how they had ended up together long enough to have her. "Major, Lizzy tells me you wanted to meet me, so here I am. I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment." Of course, she was lying. She had hoped to be exactly that, to make sure that Lizzy never saw a dime of his money. If he wanted nothing to do with her, that was okay, she couldn't miss something she'd never had.

"A disappointment? Ah no, of course not. I'm just surprised. I hadn't expected you to be…"

"Oh, you'll have to excuse my attire, Nikko likes to make sure everyone knows how nice his property is."

Lizzy gasped. "Lex!"

"Property?" Steven looked over at Lizzy. Something was definitely wrong here and he could feel his anger rising. "What the hell is she talking about, Lizzy? Who the hell is this Nikko and why does he consider Alexandra his property?"

"Oh what? Lizzy, did you forget to mention Nikko to the Major?" She gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, Nikko is my boyfriend, or my owner depending on who you ask. I'm sure he'd call himself both. I just call him an asshole."

Steven was speechless. She didn't look or sound like a fifteen year old and if what she was saying was true…he couldn't imagine what her life was like. He realized he was gripping the table hard enough that his knuckles had gone white. He looked at Lizzy again. "What the hell have you done, Lizzy? Did you sell our daughter to this man? How could you raise a child and just give her away to some animal?"

Lex was surprised by the rage in the major's voice, and she felt a strange tightness in her chest. She felt her eyes water, but she shook it off. (What the hell is wrong with me?) "Oh, don't worry Major, she didn't do that. In fact, she didn't raise me at all. Did you Lizzy? We actually just met this morning."

Steven looked back at the young girl. But that couldn't be true, she looked just like his mother. "You're not my daughter? What did she hire you to…?"

"Oh, no, no Major. I'm pretty sure I am your daughter. And I'm definitely hers, but she abandoned me a long time ago. She never raised me." Lex glared at Lizzy. "Sorry Lizzy, but I'm not letting you make a dime off of me." She looked over at the Major. "And he actually seems like a decent human being, I'm not going to let you bleed him dry when you don't deserve a fucking dime!" Lex got up from the table. "Major, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I promise you that you will not hear from me again. And if she tries to get anything from you, I'd be more than happy to let any judge know the truth. Goodbye."

Steven just sat there, in shock. By the time he come to his senses, she was gone. He looked over at Lizzy. "You are going to tell me everything. The truth. And then you are going to tell me where I can find her." It wasn't a request.


	5. Nikko

Lex walked into the Penthouse and was greeted by the smell of cigars. (Shit.) She quietly closed the door behind her and started towards the bedroom.

"Where you been?" Nikko's voice came in from behind her as he entered the living room.

She sighed and turned around. "Out."

"Lex, I'd had a good day, and I was in a good mood when I got home. Then I find out you'd gone out, alone. Now, my mood's not so good. So don't push it. Where were you?" Nikko asked again.

"I went to dinner with my mother."

"Your mother?" Nikko was on her in just a few steps, his hand gripping her arm.

"What can I say? Lizzy felt like bonding today. She stopped by and asked me to have dinner with her. So I did." He was squeezing her arm, and it hurt but she didn't complain, instead she held her head up high and looked him straight in the eye.

He seem to take a moment to decide if she was telling the truth, his eyes darting from one eye to the other, staring her down. He knew he didn't intimidate her, and that pissed him off. He let her go with a bit of a shove. "Mike told me she was here and that you actually let that junkie into my house."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to walk into the bedroom. "Relax, Nikko, I had her sit outside by the pool and she didn't touch a thing."

"What did she want? I'm not giving that bitch another credit!" He was following her into the room.

Lex sat on the bed and started to take off her heels. "Like I said, she wanted to bond. Don't worry, she won't be asking you for a dime. And she won't be coming around here again."

"Mike told me you left right before I got here, must've been a short dinner." He went to lean on the dresser and watched her.

"It was. I walked in, told her off a bit, and left." (Pretty much what had happened, so I'm not lying, really.) Lex got up from the bed and walked towards Nikko, turning her back to him when she reached him. He pulled the zipper down on her skirt and then reached around her waist and pulled her close to him. She leaned against him, resting the back of her head on his chest. "I'm tired Nikko. I didn't mean to piss you off, let's not fight tonight, okay? I'm sorry."

He leaned his head down and kissed her neck. Lex smiled, knowing that meant he was letting it go. "Okay baby, I'll drop it. You get comfortable. The guys and I are playing poker tonight, so don't wait up. But I'll be sure to wake you when I come to bed." He turned her around suddenly and kissed her before letting her go and leaving the room.

Lex went into the closet to finish changing. She put on a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt and went back to the bed. If she was lucky, Nikko would drink too much and pass out as soon as he got back to the room. (I should at least be thankful he's not some fat, hairy old man.) That was something. Nikko wasn't unattractive. He was only twenty-five, ten years older than her. He was tall, at least six inches taller than she was. With black hair and dark brown eyes that looked black when he was angry or horny. He'd never actually forced himself on her, but it was implied shortly after she moved in that it would be a bad idea to refuse his advances. And since he didn't repulse her, she figured it'd be smarter if she just shared his bed. It wasn't like she'd been a virgin when they had become lovers. She'd lost that years ago, life on the streets wasn't for the innocent.

Lex had just started to fall asleep when her omni-tool beeped. She was surprised when she saw an encrypted message from Major Hackett.

_Alexandra,_

_I made your mother tell me everything. I have no words to express how upset I was to learn of the life you've had to endure. Lizzy also gave me your address, and I was tempted to go there tonight, but I decided instead to send you this message. I know that you do not know me, and as such have no reason to trust me, but I want you to know that I would like a chance to get to know you and to help you. I can get you freedom from that gang and that life, please agree to meet me. I anxiously await your response, but know that if I do not hear from you soon, I will come looking for you. Regards, Major Steven Hackett._

Lex read the message three more times and was still in shock. She had absolutely no idea what to think of the Major, her father. Freedom. She'd pretty much resigned herself to the life she had now. It wasn't all that bad. Much better than the one she'd had before Nikko took interest in her. People respected her, feared her. She had power, even though she had to live as a prisoner for it. What would the Major want in exchange for her freedom, what did he expect from her? She did know one thing, he couldn't show up at Nikko's place. She typed a quick reply.

_Major Hackett,_

_Please give me a day or two to arrange for us to meet, and I promise that we will. Do not come here! I thank you for your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. Regards, Lex._

Now she just had to figure out a way to get some time to herself within the next few days.


	6. Pawn

Lex woke up slowly.  She loved the days when she could take her time waking up.  When no alarm or Nikko woke her.  She stretched out on the bed and a small groan escaped her lips.  She was surprised to find the space beside her was empty, but she wasn’t complaining.

 

“Good morning, babe.  Didn’t mean to wake you.  You can go back to sleep.”  Nikko said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Hey Nikko.”  She stretched a bit more and then sat up on the bed.  “Where you going?”

 

“I need to go out for a while”

 

“Alone?”  Lex asked.  Nikko rarely went anywhere without her, and now he was doing it for the second day in a row.

 

“I just have some little things to take care of.  Nothing worth dragging you around for.  You stay home and relax.”  He walked over to the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

 

Lex knew there was more to it, Nikko wasn’t the type to take her into consideration, but she wasn’t about to waste this chance.  “Okay.  Actually, I think I’ll go out for a while.”

 

Nikko eyed her suspiciously.  “Where?”

 

“I just want to do some shopping, and maybe go to the spa for a while.  You haven’t forgotten what next month is, right?”  She asked with a pout.

 

“Um, next month?”  Nikko gave her a priceless look of confusion and panic.  He knew he’d forgotten something, obviously, but not what.

 

Lex continued to pout.  (This is perfect.)  She tried to put as much disappointment as she could into her next words.  “Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.  It’s no big deal.” 

 

Nikko gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.  “I’m sorry babe, you know I have a lot of my mind.  What did I forget?”

 

“It’s okay, Nikko.  It’s just my birthday.  I never really celebrate it anyway.”

 

“Shit, your birthday.  I’m sorry, baby.  Of course, go out and buy yourself whatever you want.  And you get the best package they have at that spa.  Tonight we’ll have a special dinner together and we’ll plan a big birthday celebration.  How’d you like that?”  He pulled her in and kissed her.

 

“Thank you, Nikko!”  She replied, a big smile on her face as she hugged him. 

 

“Great, great.  I’ll let Mike know to get the car ready and he’ll take you wherever you want to go.”  Nikko was walking away already.

 

“I don’t need Mike to drive me around, Nikko.”  That was the last thing she needed.  She wanted to meet up with the Major, and having Mike around would make that difficult.

 

“I know you don’t, but I would feel better if he did.  I’ll see you tonight.”  Nikko didn’t wait for a reply.  As far as he was concerned the decision had been made.

 

Lex waited until she heard the front door close and then pulled up her Omni-tool.  For the first time, Lex was grateful for Nikko’s need to look respectable, which had led him to buy them both membership at the most renowned golf club in the city.  She figured, if the Major was really as rich as Lizzy had said, he’d either already be a member, or could get membership rather quickly.  She set up reservations for a massage at the club spa, followed by a table for lunch.  Then she sent the Major a message to meet her there.  The best part would be that Mike could drive her there, but he wouldn’t be allowed inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven almost didn’t recognize his daughter when she walked up to the table.  He’d been on the lookout for some outrages outfit that was not appropriate for her age, like the one she’d worn the night before.  Instead she was dressed in jeans and a blouse, and was looking exactly what he imagined a girl her age should look like.  He was relieved.

 

He stood up, as the waiter that had escorted her over helped her into a chair.  “Good afternoon, Alexandra.”

 

“Major.”  Lex replied as she took her seat.  She couldn’t help but notice the look of surprise on the Major’s face when he saw her.  Apparently, he’d been expecting her to look more like she had the night before.  “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but this is what I normally look like.”

 

“Not disappointed at all, in fact, I think this look rather suits you.  You look lovely, Alexandra.” 

 

“Well, thank you, Major.”  Lex replied.  The complement felt odd to her.  She wasn’t use to one from someone who wasn’t trying to get into her pants.  But that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to get something from her.  “Okay, Major.  Here I am.  What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Alexandra, your mother…”

 

Lex interrupted him.  “Lizzy.  Don’t call her my mother, she never was.”

 

He frowned.  “Of course, you’re right.  Lizzy, told me everything, although I’m sure she left out the worst of it to protect herself.  But she told me enough to leave me worried about you.  I am so sorry that you have had to endure what you have.  Trust me, that if I would have known about you, I would have never allowed it.”

 

“Look Major, my life is what it is.  Maybe it would have been different if you’d had known about me, and maybe not.  But you didn’t and nothing can change that now.  I appreciate that you feel some sort of guilt over something you had no control over, but it’s not necessary.  I’m okay, I’ve taken pretty good care of myself so far.”

 

“Alexandra, I know that you live with a gang leader.  That he basically owns you and keeps you as his property.  That is not okay.”  Steven had been furious when Lizzy had finally told him the truth.  The thought of this child, his child, being someone’s property was disgusting.  He’d almost gone straight to where she lived and taken her out of that place last night, but his better judgment had won out.  She seemed safe enough at the moment, and rushing in could have put her in danger.  But he was determined to get her away from that man.  “I want you to come with me.  I can get you far away from here, where he’ll never find you.”

 

“Major, I don’t even know you.  What makes you think I’m going to take a chance with an unknown?  I know what to expect here, and I know what’s expected of me.  You are a stranger, asking me to trust him.  I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” 

 

“Alexandra…”

 

“Lex.”  She interrupted him again.

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“Lex, that’s my name.  No one calls me Alexandra.”  She replied.

 

“Well, I like Alexandra, I think it suits you.  Look, I’m not asking you to put all your trust in me, right away.  I’m not even asking you to come live with me.  I know I’m a total stranger.  Plus, I’m a military man, and my life is no place for a child.”

 

“I’m not a child, Major.”

 

“Of course not, you’re right.”  Steven sighed.  He knew he wasn’t doing this right.  He didn’t know what to say to her.  She was right.  They were strangers, but the fact was she was his daughter and he had a responsibility to make sure she was safe.  “I’d like you to go to my old school.  It’s a boarding school, so you’d live on campus there and this Nikko wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near you.  And they have a biotics program there as well.  Once you graduate you could enlist in the Alliance, we’re always looking for bright, capable biotics.”

 

“Of course you are.  Wow, you almost had me, Major.  Well done.”  Lex didn’t know why, but her chest felt tight and she felt on the verge of tears.  She stood up.  “Look, I’m not interested in your fancy school, and I’m certainly not interested in trading one master for another.  I’ve done well enough on my own so far, and I think I’ll keep it that way.  Good bye, Major.”

 

Steven grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away from the table.  “Alexandra, I don’t know what I said to upset you, but please don’t go.  Sit down, and let’s work this out.  Please.”

 

“Major, let go of my arm.”  Lex kept her voice low and under control, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the club that could get back to Nikko. 

 

Steven let go of her arm.  “I’m sorry, but please, sit down.”  He waited as she sat back down, relieved she had decided not to leave.  “I don’t understand what you’re so upset about.  Is it the school?  We can find something else, maybe an early entrance training program.”

 

“Major, I have no interest in joining the Alliance.  How is becoming one of your military pawns an improvement to what I am now?  Is that the only reason you’re here?  God, I should have known that anyone that would hook up with Lizzy would have to be just as bad as she is.  You just managed to avoid being a druggie as well.  I’ve heard about what your Alliance has done to us biotics, and I know that you all just want us so that you can keep tabs on us.  Well, I’m not interested.”

 

“Alexandra, that’s not it at all.  I didn’t come here because of that, I am worried about you.  If you don’t want to join the Alliance, that’s fine, we’ll figure something else out.  But please, you cannot stay where you are.”  Steven couldn’t believe how badly this was going.

 

“Major, I’m going to get up from this table in a minute, and you are going to let me go.  I’m going to go back to my home and my life, and you are going to let me go.  You are not going to come looking for me, or send anyone after me, because that is not what I want and I will not go quietly.  If you truly want to keep me safe, then you will leave me alone.  I’ve managed to take care of myself for most of my life and I do not need you to come into it now trying to play hero.”  Lex was upset, and she just wanted to leave.  For some reason she’d let herself almost believe he’d been interested in her because she was his daughter, but of course, once again it was the biotics.  He just wanted her for his precious Alliance.  Sure now he was trying to back track it, but sooner or later if she went with him, he’d just try again.

 

“Alexandra, if you won’t leave him then at least let me keep in contact with you.  Let me know you’re okay and give me a chance to prove to you that I only want what’s best for you.  Will you do that, please?”  Steven hated to let her go, but he feared what would happen if he tried to force her to come with him.  He’d seen the power of biotics first hand, and he had a feeling she would put up a big fight.  If that happened, she could get hurt or worse, she could hurt someone else.

 

“Major, you know how to reach me, if you want to keep in contact, I won’t stop you.”  Lex stood up again.

 

“But will you answer?”

 

“Maybe.  Good bye, Major.”  Lex turned around and left.


End file.
